Oh Deer
by lorann
Summary: Just another random oneshot, my friends. "I feel cranky and pubescent today, and I don't know why."


**My, oh my.** This _has_ to be one of the most random and pointless things I've ever written...

Well, at least on fanfction dot not. I didn't even have a random inspiration for this one. I just kind of started it, and it turned into - well, you'll see.

I apologize. I'm laughing at how useless this is. It has absolutely nothing to do with anything. I was orgianlly going for a drama about Jess' coping, but I'm not feeling the dramatic writing this week. It's a hard week for me, especially tomorrow. It'll have been exactly a year since my friend commited suicide last year, so I've been coping by over-writing myself.

Heh, get it? Over-writing? No? That's okay. You probably won't get many deer jokes towards the end, either.

**Disclaimer:** **I only wish, friends. I only wish.**

**But just for the record, I do not own:**

**BTT**

**Harry Potter**

**Bambi (the original or the second one)**

**Potter Puppet Pals (the quote in the summary is from 'Wizard Angst'. Genius, that Neil...)**

**Not even Hannah Montana, surprise surprise.**

**

* * *

Oh Deer**

* * *

"_We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture  
That's hanging in our heart…"_

Jess Aarons groaned to show his frustration, grabbing a pillow and pulling it roughly over his head, his face in his small, thinning mattress. The obnoxious, bubble-gum pop beat continued to pound into his ears.

"I want to see beyond my own little world, grab your hand so we can twirl around the galaxy, see the world with charity!" Maybelle shrieked, jumping up and down on her bed as she sang along with her brand new Hannah Montana CD.

"It's not _charity_, Maybelle, for the last time! It's clarity!" Jess roared as he sat up, throwing the pillow across the room at her. It landed near her feet and she ignored it, continuing to sing the wrong words.

"We have such a long way to go, but I know, we're getting closer every day!" The young girl sang at the top of her lungs. Jess jumped up, stomping over and smacking the stereo a few times before it finally shut off. "Jess, turn it back on." Maybelle insisted, crossing her legs in midair and plopping down on her bed.

Jess slowly looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes wide with mock-innocence. "No." He said after a moment. The small child's eyes narrowed almost instantly.

"I _said_: turn it back on." She repeated, slower than last time in case her older brother couldn't comprehend what she was demanding of him.

"And I said: no." Jess turned fully, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

"I'm a princess, Jess!" Maybelle nearly screamed.

"Well I'm the king. King of all of Terabithia. You're just a spoiled little brat who I felt bad for." Jess informed her with a stiff nod. Maybelle gasped.

"I'm telling on you." She jumped up and made a mad dash for the door, but Jesse made no attempt to stop her. Instead, he took her new CD out of the stereo and followed her downstairs, knowing their parents weren't home at the exact moment.

"Fine, tell on me. I don't care, because I'm denouncing you of your powers." He explained casually as he noticed her walk into the living room just as he did. He ignored his other sisters who were –as usual – watching TV. "And also…" He walked out of the room, chucking the CD at the kitchen wall. "You and you're _stupid_ Hannah Montana obsession can go to hell!" He exploded upon seeing the blow did nothing to the round object.

Maybelle shrieked in shock at her brother, but Jess ran out of the house, vaguely noticing he only had socks on as he ran through the powdery snow, making his way to his kingdom, the only place he could go to and remember his deceased best friend without too much distraction, unless Maybelle was with him.

His eyes watered against the stinging cold, and his feet began feeling numb, but he didn't mind. He almost enjoyed the pain; it made him feel he was being punished for what happened to Leslie. He needed to be punished…

Finally, he spotted his bridge and slowed to a stop, sliding slightly, but his socks sticking to the ice under the snow. He fell face down, and knew he'd have an aching chin tomorrow. He slowly forced himself to his knees, dusting the fresh snow from his sweatshirt he'd put on earlier, since his sisters neglected to keep the fire burning.

Jess stood and looked around the place that seemed foreign under the white blanket. He slowly made his way over the slick bridge, gazing down at the waters that were high with the melting snow from the mountains. He absent-mindedly shot the non-living water a glare and stepped foot on the solid, icy ground.

"Leslie…" He called as he always did as he was alone, but not too loudly. Sound carried miles in his land. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, a lone Terabithian was standing before him. Jess let out a breath that showed in the cold weather. "Oh. Hi Fred."

It was not an unusual creature, physically. So Jess had begun calling it Fred.

"Hello, King." The baby deer said softly, it's eyes a strange, striking blue and it's fur a lighter tint then average fawns. Oh, and the fact that it talked was slightly unusual. "Must you call me Fred?"

"Yes, Fred." Jess replied, grinning at the small thing's voice. He'd met Fred just a month after Leslie was taken away from him forever. He'd thought it was just a calm, unknowing, average fawn until it spoke to him after two months of following him whenever he was alone in the magic land.

"But, my king, you must know by now that I'm a girl." The young doe blinked at him as she came over, nudging his leg with her soft nose.

"Of course, but I named you Fred. I fear that you might obtain some sort of personality disorder if I suddenly rename you. Besides, I don't know your real name, you refuse to tell me." He nodded as he began walking to the old castle; not the one Maybelle had created. In fact, he couldn't even see Maybelle's castle. Whenever he was alone there, it was the original Terabithia.

"I must agree. It is partially my fault." The soft voice stated as she followed the human boy.

"I blame it all on you, actually." Jess smirked down at the graceful creature, which seemed to glare up at him. He laughed slightly and stopped, realizing he'd reached his destination. He gazed up at the snow-covered tree fort he saw as a castle.

"I'll leave you." Fred said softly, bowing her head.

"Thank you, Fred. I need to talk to Leslie." Jess said blankly, although the deer already knew.

"Delusional fool." She said before promptly trotting off to a spot of uncovered grass. Jess smirked slightly at her comment, but continued up the make-shift ladder of nailed wooden planks. He quietly entered the place that felt like a sanctuary and instantly spotted the girl he was looking for.

"Hi Leslie…" He breathed, sitting in the middle of the floor, staring at her face, hungrily taking in every aspect of her. She said nothing; did nothing. As usual. She was only in a picture, after all. Several pictures actually. Some real, given to Jess by the Burke's via mail, some carefully drawn with his own callused hand. It was the only thing that would possibly provoke Jess to want another magical world where people lived on in their photographs even after their souls left Earth.

Yes, sometimes he wished they could have created a place like Hogwarts, or the wizarding world much like in the Harry Potter books.

But other than that one reason, Jess would never even consider changing the world he had created with his best friend.

"The Terabithians don't seem happy with me today. Fred was the only one who met me at the bridge." He explained to the largest picture, of Leslie smiling at something past the camera lens, so she was forever gazing off in the distance – right past him - with her light-hearted smile. It hurt Jess that he'd never know what had caused her to smile like that, to look so free.

"Did you know it's almost been a year since you've died, Les?" He questioned. "It's weird to think about. I still feel like you'll just pop up one day, tell me it was all a joke. Or maybe a test of my imagination." The boy paused to bite his lip for a short moment; to think. "I think I've failed the test, then. The latest Terabithian has been around for almost a year now. Her name is Fred. And she's a fawn. I think I'm loosing my touch, Leslie. And she appeared a month after you went to your new kingdom.

"I still miss you, in case you were wondering." He added softly. "I'm still sorry…I should have invited you, Leslie." He stared down at his jeans, which had become damp from falling in the snow just like his socks. His feet were stinging from the harsh cold. "I wish you never would have tried to come out here that day." His voice was soft, yet slightly bitter. "I wish…wish that I would have stayed. That my mom would have told me I couldn't go with Miss Edmunds. I just, I wish you were still here. That's all I wish for." His voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Jess?" A familiar voice called, and Jess looked around quickly.

"Leslie?" He questioned himself in disbelief, glancing at the still-immobile pictures before rising and going to the balcony of the tree fort. His eyes darted around widely.

"Jesse…" The voice called again. "I'm down here." Jess looked down at the ground for a glimpse of blonde hair, but realized Leslie was no where to be found. He only saw Fred.

"Fred." He said her name with aggravation. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't lose your mind." The small deer replied. Jess gave her a suspicious look, before climbing back down to the forest floor.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You sit up there and talk to pictures for hours. And you say the same things every single time." The fawn nodded.

"How – how can you hear me?" He asked, seeming taken aback. The small critter's eyes twinkled.

"You're talking to me, how can I _not_ hear you?"

"I was talking to Leslie." Jess snapped, angry that the creature had the audacity to think he would be saying such things to her.

"I know." The deer said calmly, not minding his angered look.

"You're not Leslie." Jess said, his voice tight with frustration.

"Ah. Wrong again, my king." The boy's eyes widened in confusion as he stared at the Terabithian. "For you see, I am your queen."

"You're a fawn." Jess deadpanned, but for some reason he felt unsure of his words.

"Of course I am." The deer let out a graceful snort. As graceful as a baby deer could get, at least. "I didn't choose to be a deer. I chose to be a Terabithian. _You_ unknowingly made me in the form of a deer." Fred hesitated. "That is such a _you_ thing to do."

"Wait a minute, Fred." Jess pointed down at the deer. "You're not Leslie."

"Aren't I?" Fred….er, Leslie…well…the deer cocked her head to the side, staring up at him. Jess stayed quiet as he intently searched the animal's eyes.

"A deer?" He finally questioned, wrinkling his nose, but smiling slightly as his eyes brightened with realization.

"Jess, I knew you were _fawn_-d of me, my _deer_, I had _doe_ idea you'd go far enough to turn me into one of Bambi's friends."

"I blame it all on you." Jess informed her after a moment, his lips curling into a wide grin.

"Twitterpatted." Leslie, in the form of a gentle fawn, sighed.

* * *

**Mmm...told you it was pointless. But reviews (good&bad) are openly welcome, as always.**

**Oh yeah! I don't own the random Fred name. I somewhat stole that idea form I Am Legend...except Fred here is not a manican that Will Smith yells at and shoots repeatedly. Heh...**


End file.
